


The Silver Bride

by casterlyqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casterlyqueen/pseuds/casterlyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to keep her people alive Daenerys Targaryen weds and beds the man who killed her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Bride

It was raining when they wed.

No storm, no howling winds or heavy thunder and lightening. Just a heavy, persistent rain. It splattered off the roof of the sept, turned the grass to mud, and bit right through her cloak. Rain soaked through her cloak leaving her chilled to the bone. Barristan swung her from saddle to the door of the sept where Lannister bannermen ushered her inside. They took the cloak from her and for the first time in all their correspondence, Daenerys Targaryen true born queen of the Seven Kingdoms, came face to face with the man who has served her father as hand for nearly twenty years - Tywin Lannister.

His green eyes swept her from top to bottom, the journey wasn’t long but she guessed he was trying to see if she was indeed a Targaryen as she claimed. Her silver hair was dark grey from the rain, and her lilac eyes were proof for anyone to see - she was who she claimed. If that pleased him though he gave no sign of it. He glanced her over from her muddied boots to her wet hair and gave one short command.

“Get her cleaned up.” And he strode away.

Dany reminded herself why she was here. The good of the realm. No war. How could she fight when winter was coming, and her people had been ravaged for nearly two years? Could she fight them, kill them, burn their crops, leave them to starve? No. She couldn’t. She wouldn’t. She would swallow her pride and do what was best for the kingdom. And if that meant marrying the man infamous for killing her father well - she would do it.

Servants dressed her in red, and Irri braided her wet hair. Someone had produced a Targaryen bride cloak from somewhere. Barristan muttered, about how Tywin would like seeing the Lannister colors replace those on her shoulders. Her Lord Commander had been in a dark mood since she had told him what she must do. His voice was soft, a thought to himself, not one she should respond to.

She stepped from the tiny dressing room, to the tiny sept. There were no friendly faces lining the aisle, every man loyal to Tywin Lannister, she may as well be alone here.

When she stepped down the aisle, every rustle of silk sounded like Viserys hissing at her.

_He killed father. And you are going to marry him. Traitor. Whore._

Dany lifted her lilac eyes to the golden figure at the end of the aisle, who looked every bit as miserable as she did. I wonder how he convinced you to do this, she thought. And then she looked at him really looked at him. The cut of his jaw, the way his hair shimmered like gold even in the candlelight, and how his green eyes took her in much slower and more deliberately than his father’s did. He doesn’t look like a monster.

The wedding was witnessed by Lannister bannermen, and Ser Barristan Selmy. For all his reluctance the groom was gentle when he took the three-headed dragon from her back and swept her in crimson and gold. He recited the words with her as the septon bound their hands, _I wonder how he convinced you to do this_. She thought again.

The wedding feast was rowdy, loud, one would think joyous from the sound of it. The loud noise that was more from the Dornish Red flowing into the cups of the soldiers, not because anyone was happy about the match. No one but Tywin it would seem.

Dany leaned over to her husband, husband how odd.

“How did he convince you to marry me?” she asked.

He looked over at her, almost as if he was shocked she could speak. Daenerys supposed, that it wasn’t as if they had been speaking a whole lot. Was this the first thing I’ve said to him?

Jaime paused fingers brushing against the stem of his wine glass before he looked at her. “He reminded me you have dragons. Three dragons, and an army of Unsullied who would follow you to the ends of the Earth. He reminded me you conquered three cities before you were sixteen, before you turned your eyes on Westeros. He warned me of what could happen should we choose to fight you. To Cersei, to Tommen, to Myrcella. And -” he paused a moment, “He promised that this way they could live. On top of a royal pardon for my brother and it was too sweet a deal to pass on. It was family.” he said.

It is a touch noble. Or at the least, selfless.

“How did he convince you to marry me?”

“Peace.” She answered, it was after all the truth. “Winter is coming, and the people do not need another war.” she said.

Jaime chuckled, “You could have won that war you know.  Lannisters lost against Aegon.”

“That’s not the point.”

“What is then?”

“The point is the people.” she said, “They don’t need another war. They certainly don’t need scorched earth, and blackened bones. I want - I want to plant trees and watch them grow. I don’t want to watch my kingdom burn.”

Jaime stared at her for a long moment before he reached for his wine glass of wine. He didn’t say a word, he just kept looking at her. Daenerys was about to ask why when he set his glass down. “For a woman with three dragons that seems to be an unusual stance to have.”

“I may be the mother of dragons, but I am also Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm -”

“Funny I thought protector of the realm would be my title now that we’re wed.”

“That means putting the needs of my people first.” Dany ignored him and kept talking, though it only took a single glance to his face to know that he was joking. A grin had settled across his lips as if he expected her to respond to his taunt. He does have a handsome smile. "You are a king now, that is true. What kind of king will you be, Jaime Lannister?"

His left hand played about the edge of his goblet, as if he were pondering the question. His emerald eyes settled on his father and then on his new bride. "I guess we shall see soon enough." He muttered.

A wedding feast could only go on for so long before the men got drunk enough to start murmuring about a bedding. The whispers become a soft murmur that worked it's way towards a roar. Jaime put a stop to it all by declaring there would be no bedding. If the soldiers were disappointed they didn't get to pull the bride out of her dress they never said a word.

Perhaps it simply wasn't worth fighting Jaime Lannister on. Whatever the case it was just the bride and the groom who made their way back to the inn room Tywin Lannister procured so the marriage may be consummated.

Dany watched as rain hit the window pain, nerves curling in her stomach as she remembered how nervous she had been on her first wedding night - she was nervous now too. Her hands just a little less than steady as she worked to pull the laces of her red silk gown, his left hand stilled hers.

“Stop. You don’t have to.” his voice was as soft as the rain hitting the windows. “Let’s… wait to consummate the marriage until we’re both… a little more comfortable with each other. Or at least until we want to.” he pulled her hands away from the laces of her dress and gave her a soft reassuring smile.

“But your father -”

“Doesn’t have to know. I can keep a secret if you can.”

Dany nodded and turned away from him to untie her dress anyways, pulling the red silk from her body and leaving her in her small clothes. It was so cold and damp in the Riverlands, she had never known cold like this. She was sure of it. Gooseflesh rippled along her arms as she left the red dress in a heap as she ran over to the bed and slipped under the sheets.

Jaime chuckled as he watched her, this little slip of a thing all but jump under the covers. “Such a modest princess.” he teased.

“Queen.” she corrected. “I’m not, you leave modesty behind when you join a khalasar, I’m cold.”

He snorted as she corrected him, protesting about the cold and not her modesty. He slipped out of his clothes and walked to the bed. “I am so sure.”

“It’s true!” She said. Daenerys faced him, and she was struck again how handsome her husband was. From the gold of his hair, to the muscles that lined his chest. For a second she thought of what bedding him would be like, and that warmed her. A flush coloring her cheeks, a flush that only drew another chuckle from Jaime.

“If that is what you must tell yourself to sleep at night, princess.” He teased again as he slipped under the blankets with her. She could feel how warm he was just from the distance and she wanted nothing better than to curl into him. His left hand settled against her arm, brushing along the skin as if to check for goose flesh. He sighed, as if he didn't want her to actually be cold. He pulled his hand away and silence lay heavy across the room. Dany pulled the blankets tight about her body as she attempted in vain to get warm.

It was several minutes later before his voice reluctantly rang out through the room. “Come here.” he demanded before he drug her hard against him. He was warm. It spread through her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, warming her. Her body relaxed in bliss, a gentle sigh tumbling from her lips as she lied her head against his chest.

His heart beat steady under her cheek and it was only then that she realized her own was jumping about erratically. And that was how the silver queen fell asleep, tangled in the kingslayer’s limbs.

That’s how she woke too, though this time should could feel his arousal pressing against her hip. Dany let out an involuntary groan at the feel of it. He was so hard and it had been so long since she had been with her sun and stars.

“Don’t make noises like that.” He growled, his words little better than a husky breath against her hair.

“You’re so hard.” she muttered, squirming her hips against his.

“Don’t say things like that.” He groaned. For a minute he took three deep breaths against her silver curls. His heart hammered an unsteady under her cheek. Her own heart matched the rhythm. She wanted him so badly, she ached. For half a minute she mistrusted herself. For half a minute she thought about how wrong it was to want him.

“Jaime,” she muttered, her words brushed against his neck as she shifted her body to brush against his erection. He groaned and his arms about her tightened, “Fuck me.” She whispered. “Fuck me, Jaime.” Her lips brushed along his pulse, kissing up his neck, and he buried his hands in her silver locks as she did. He groaned his hands tightening in her hair before it slipped down down caressing her postier.

Dany moaned and pushed her hips against his, and he groaned back at her before he rolled her on to his back, he kissed her; there was no tenderness in the kiss, just passion. She arched under him pressing their bodies closer together. One hand slipped down grasping at her breast, thumb brushing against her nipple. The pad of his thumb brushed against the sensitive nub as she moaned against his lips.

“I should learn better than to argue with my wife.” he groaned against her lips, his hips grinding into hers, his arousal pressing into her wet, hot sex. “Gods you’re already wet.” He groaned. His hand slipped further down, brushing across her sex before they slipped inside of her and she moaned loudly. “You have to stop making noises like that.” He whispered. Even as he spoke his fingers pushed her to moan again. Pressing into her and curling to find that spot that every time he touched it, it made her come undone.

Her own hand curled around his arousal, and stroked him. This time it was his turn to moan as her hand brushed along the hardened length in her hand. Her thumb brushed against the head of his cock, spreading the precum along his hand. They were moaning in unison now. Hands quickening their pace until Jaime withdrew his wet fingers from sex and knocked her hand away from his cock. He wrapped his slick hand around his arousal and slid inside her, Dany let out an unreserved satisfied cry.

“Sshh shhh, people will hear you.” He whispered, his lips claiming hers as he thrust inside her with a moan that was muffled against her lips.

“Let them.” She replied. Her hands buried in his golden hair as her legs wrapped about his waist. Her hips lifted, encouraging him to bury himself deeper, go faster, thrust harder inside her.

Her body pressed upwards to meet his with each thrust, as she moaned his name against his lips. Her nails bit into his shoulder, into his back, urging him on, pushing him to treat her as anything but fragile. She had asked him to fuck her, and he was fucking her. Her legs wrapped tight around him as she gasped underneath him. Her nails tightened against his back as she moaned against his lips. His name was a scream on her lips as she came. Jaime was panting against her lips. He grinned waiting only for a few minutes before he began to thrust inside her once more. Dany started moaning again. Writhing against him. He moaned against her lips as they moved together.

Dany wrapped her legs tighter around him, one hand slipped to his shoulder. His left hand slipped to her hips, the other hand slipped behind her back as he rolled them over. He picked up on what she wanted so easily. Her hips rolled against his as she rode him hard. His fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her hips down to meet hers.

“Dany” He moaned her name over and over again. As if it were the only thing he could remember.

She moaned his name an answer of her own. _Jaime._ Soft enough for only him to hear. _Jaime_. Earthy, and sensual as she tossed her silver hair back, her hips rolling against his. His hand wandered upwards first, grasping at her breast, rolling the flesh in his hand. His thumb brushing against the hardened nipple, teasing it with the pad of his thumb until she was moaning loud enough for the Lannister bannermen downstairs to hear her.

His right arm wrapped around her waist as he sat up. His lips pressing against her free breast, tongue brushing against the rosy bud of her nipple. He sucked her nipple, as her fingers ran into his golden hair, holding his head to her breast as their hips frantically met one another.

Jaime’s tongue brushed against her nipple, his right arm urging her body closer to his, urging her hips faster. His hand slipped from her breast brushing along her slender body until it came to the apex of her thighs. Even as their hips met, their bodies so close together, Jaime found her clit, rubbing it in slow circles.

“Scream for me again, princess.” He muttered, before claiming her lips in a hungry kiss. His fingers stayed slow against her tiny bundle of nerves, but his hips were fast. Her hands tightened in his hair as she panted against his lips.

And Dany screamed for him.


End file.
